Slice of Fate
by LieScarletta
Summary: Penyesalan itu nyata, dan sepotong takdir yang pahit akan menyadarkanmu arti dari 'penyesalan' /2nd fic, warning inside


**Warning :**

Typo(s), bahasa tidak sesuai eyd, cerita sulit dipahami, angst gagal, bad end, flashback dimana-mana.

.

 **Disclaimer :**

Vocaloid (c) Yamaha corp., Crypton Future Media.

Story (c) LieScarletta

.

.

.

 **Slice of Fate**

.

.

.

Sebuah pemandangan terlihat di pantai pada saat senja -menatap sunset yang indah-. Berdiri disana adalah sepasang insan, hanya mereka berdua.

Sang Gadis : Kau tahu kenapa di masa sekarang ini tidak ada kisah cinta yang berakhir semanis cinderella?

Sang Lelaki : Hee? Tidak, memang kenapa?

Sang Gadis : Jawabannya mudah.. Itu karena manusia berevolusi...

Sang Lelaki : Maksudmu?

Sang Gadis : Ya, manusia berevolusi.. Dulu mereka mencintai dengan hati, namun sekarang mereka mencintai dengan otak...

(Hening mengisi sesaat)

Sang Gadis : Jadi tolong maafkan aku... ( gadis itu menoleh, menghadap kekasihnya)

Sang Lelaki : Minta maaf untuk apa? Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf.. Sebenarnya a- (ucapannya terpotong)

Sang Gadis : Maaf... Karena logika'ku sudah tidak bisa lagi mencintaimu...

Gadis itu pun tersenyum dengan sangat manis, semanis pemanis buatan yang menyisahkan rasa pahit pada pangkal lidah.

 _Seperti sebait puisi yang melankolis_

 _'Aku hanya ingin mencintaimu dengan sederhana'_

 _Namun kisah ini tak akan berakhir manis_

 _Karena Tuhan punya skenario yang berbeda._

*

Mimpi buruk...

Lagi dan lagi Shion Kaito terus mengalaminya, penyesalan tiada tara yang teramat menyesakkan dada. Jam masih menunjukan pukul 1 malam namun seluruh jiwanya tak bisa diajak kompromi untuk beristirahat.

 _"Mikuo-nii aku mau boneka panda~"_

 _"Kaito-kun Kaito-kun lihat apa yang ku buat untukmu!"_

 _"Mikuo-nii kau sudah makan kan? Jangan lupa istirahat ya~"_

 _"Aku mau bisa bermain gitar! Kaito ajari aku!"_

Suara-suara manis mulai terngiang di pikirannya, matanya kini menghangat dan sedikit demi sedikit menitihkan cairan bening. _Itukah air mata?_

"Maaf... Maafkan aku..." suara parau terdengar lirih di ruang gelap itu.

*

Hatsune Miku, gadis itu kini terbaring lemah di kamar rumah sakit yang sejak 3 bulan terakhir menjadi rumah keduanya. Gadis itu memiliki bakat sebagai seorang idol yang hebat, namanya telah terkemuka dan ia baru saja merilis album terbarunya. Namun kini tubuhnya tak sanggup lagi diajak kompromi, penyakit langka yang membuat jantungnya kian lemah makin menyiksanya dan menjeratnya begitu kuat.

Hatsune Mikuo, keluarga satu-satunya sekaligus dokter pribadinya sudah angkat tangan setelah berjuang sekian lama. Kini semua hanya berharap atas keajaiban Tuhan, yang entah akan datang atau tidak.

Kagamine Len, teman sang kakak sekaligus seorang psikolog ternama di negerinya mengatakan gadis itu sudah tak menginginkan kehidupan, gadis itu sudah tak punya alasan hidup, gadis itu lelah dan ingin istirahat.

Shion Kaito, seorang pemuda yang tadinya tenggelam dalam jurang kegelapan namun kini kembali menggapai cahaya. Pemuda itu dibutakan, dibodohi, digelapkan oleh dunia yang baru dijajalnya, menyadari dosa besarnya saat semua berakhir.

*

31 Agustus

Hari ini gadis bersurai teal manis itu tepat berusia 17 tahun, sweet'17 yang diiringi tragedi pahit. Gadis itu kini dibalut dress lolita manis bernuansa hitam dan putih, meski di tubuhnya kini lebih banyak selang-selang terpasang, dengan alat disana yang berbunyi lemah.

Kakaknya telah menyiapkan kue ulang tahun terbaik yang adik manisnya suka, beserta kado yang terbungkus indah nan cantiknya. Didampingi sang psikolog dan pemuda dark blue disisinya ia menanti sang adik membuka mata.

Penantian itu tak sia-sia, sang adik membuka mata perlahan. Lemah.. Itulah kondisinya saat ini

Dengan segera 3 orang itu menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun secara singkat dan sang kakak -yang mewakili adiknya- meniup lilin berangka 17 disana. Sang adik pun menampakan senyum lemah yang hangat. Psikolognya kini memotong kue, memberikan garpu kecil kepada sang adik. Gadis manis itu pun memotong kue lebih kecil lagi dan menyendoknya dengan garpu itu.

"Kakak~" suaranya lemah lembut dan sangat manis -menggoyahkan hati siapa saja yang mendengarnya.

Gadis itu mengarahkan garpu di jari lentiknya itu ke hadapan sang kakak -yang kini menahan pilu- dengan sebuah senyum hangat, dengan senyum serupa -yang terlihat menyedihkan- sang kakak memakan suapan pertama adiknya tersebut. Gadis manis itu pun memberikan suapan lagi untuk 2 orang juga disana.

"Nah Miku... Lihat apa yang kakak berikan padamu" ucap sang kakak sembari membuka bungkus kadonya. Sebuah boneka panda pelukable yang sangat manis dengan pita dan bentuk hati ditangannya yang bertulis 'lovely Miku' dengan manisnya.

"Lihatlah... Dia manis seperti dirimu kan? Kau bilang kau sangat suka panda, saat kecil kau bilang mau jadi panda supaya disukai semua orang.. Putri Miku pernah minta pada kakaknya untuk membelikan boneka panda bukan? Lihat sekarang kakak telah memberikan apa yang ia inginkan di hari spesialnya.." ucap Mikuo pelan sembari tersenyum -dengan air mata yang sampai pada batasnya

Gadis itu masih tersenyum melihat boneka di hadapannya, tangan lentiknya menyentuh boneka itu perlahan dan mengelusnya.

"Terimakasih kakak..." senyumnya makin merekah, tangannya mengelus singkat pipi sang kakak -sebelum akhirnya terkulai begitu saja...

Mata gadis itu kembali terpejam dengan senyum yang manis masih terukir di wajah, alat disana berbunyi panjang memberi tanda kepada penjuru rumah sakit akan kondisi gadis itu. Para dokter spesialis dan perawat sibuk hilir mudik -entah apa yang mereka lakukan. Sementara di ruang itu pertahanan 3 orang laki-laki yang sejak tadi digoyahkan akhirnya runtuh dan hancur berkeping-keping, meruntuhkan ego dan kebodohan yang selama ini melekat pada diri mereka.

*

Esok Hari, kediaman Hatsune diramaikan dengan orang berpakaian hitam. Kerabat jauh, teman dekat, rekan kerja semuanya terlihat hadir.

Dari kediaman Hatsune orang-orang itu berpindah ke area yang tenang sebagai tempat peristirahatan terakhir.

Koran ternama menampakkan berita duka di halaman depannya.

"Hatsune Miku si Idol Cantik, adik dari Hatsune Mikuo yang merupakan pemilik rumah sakit terbesar di negeri ini dinyatakan tak sanggup menahan sakitnya. Hatsune Miku telah lelah dan ingin beristirahat dengan tenang selamanya..."

Pemakaman telah usai, kini semua telah kembali ke dunianya masing-masing. Tersisa disana 2 orang yang menatap sendu batu nisan di hadapannya. Mata mereka sembab dan menampakkan sinar putus asa.

"Maaf Miku... Kakakmu ini bodoh.. Kakakmu tak sempat memberimu kasih sayang, kakakmu ini dibutakan dengan dunia... Yang Miku inginkan hanya sebuah boneka bukan? Aku punya sebuah rumah sakit ternama namun butuh waktu teramat lama hanya untuk memberikan adiknya sebuah boneka? hey katakan kalau aku sudah gila.. Miku hukum kakakmu yang bodoh ini.. Marahi kakakmu ini.. Hey Miku kau selalu memperhatikan dan khawatir soal kondisi kakak, sedangkan kakakmu ini? Dia bahkan tak sadar kalau sesungguhnya kau lebih pantas diperhatikan dan dikhawatirkan.. Miku apa kau memaafkan kakak? Apa kau akan memeluk kakakmu ini seperti biasanya? Apa kau marah pada kakak Miku? Jawab.. Kakakmu seorang dokter, Miku.. Dia memperjuangkan nyawa puluhan orang setiap harinya. Namun kenapa? Kenapa Miku?! Kenapa ia tak bisa menyelamatkan nyawa adik manis semata wayangnya? Kenapa..." racauan menyayat hati terdengar dari bibir kissable milik Mikuo, pilu.. Menohok hati siapapun yang mendengarnya

 **Braakkk!**

Pemuda bersurai teal itu kini terbaring lemah dengan pandangan menggelap usai sebuah sengatan singkat menderap lehernya. Len tahu Mikuo perlu dirinya sebagai psikolog sekaligus sahabat, ia tak tahan melihat Mikuo kehilangan kewarasannya setelah kehilangan sang adik tercinta -yang tak pernah bernilai sebelumnya-. Bius penenang dosis ringan diperlukan saat ini. Membopong tubuh sahabatnya itu, Len kemudian melengos meninggalkan laki-laki lain yang masih berdiri disana.

Hujan tiba-tiba turun dengan derasnya membasahi setiap instrumen di bumi. Tuhan apa kau kecewa atas ciptaanMu?

"Hey Miku apa yang kau lakukan? Miku kau sedang bercanda kan? Kau sedang bermain-main kan? Kau hanya sedang sembunyi di dalam sana kan? Miku.. Kenapa aku begitu bodoh? Kenapa aku begitu egois? Miku katakan padaku kalau aku sedang bermimpi. Miku aku seorang brandal, aku pernah mendekam di sel tahanan Miku.. Namun kenapa? Kenapa hatiku bergetar sekarang Miku? Bahkan saat aku menikam seseorang hingga hampir membunuhnya aku tak gentar. Namun kenapa sekarang? Kenapa Miku? Kau tahu segalanya bukan? Katakan padaku Miku... Miku aku sayang padamu, kenapa aku baru menyadarinya sekarang? Miku kau sakit hati bukan? Tapi kenapa kau tak pernah bilang? Kenapa aku menyesal sekarang? Kau menyelamatkan hidupku sekali.. Namun aku? Apa yang ku lakukan Miku? Aku bahkan tak pantas lagi disebut manusia, aku tak sanggup melakukan apapun untukmu Miku bahkan meski hanya sekedar membuatmu tersenyum" sama seperti sang kakak kini laki-laki ini tak sadarkan diri setelah sebuah sengatan di lehernya. Kakak sepupu pria tersebut -Akaito- mengerti adik sepupunya perlu tidur sejenak.

—

Kasus no. 878

Pembunuhan berencana dengan cara penembakan terhadap target Shion Kaito.

7 April, 11.57 pm., Perfektur Tokyo.

Pelaku : Honne Dell, yang merupakan pembunuh bayaran yang disewa seorang gadis bernama Kim SeeU.

Korban : Hatsune Miku, yang menurut rekaman cctv tengah mencari Kaito dan bertemu dengannya kemudian menyadari ada peluru yang melesat ke arah pemuda itu.

—

1 Januari.

Tahun baru telah datang, untuk pertama dalam hidupnya gadis teal bernama lengkap Hatsune Miku itu mengenal seseorang yang tak pernah ia duga, Shion Kaito. Seorang yang hanya terpaut satu tahun darinya, dia orang yang suka berbuat masalah, pulang larut malam dalam kondisi mabuk, telah dituntut hampir 15 kali dalam hidupnya. Namun gadis itu melihat sesuatu dalam iris ocean blue sang pemuda, sesuatu yang amat ia mengerti. Dan dua jiwa yang sama-sama terluka itu saling bersentuhan dan berbagi rasa sakit.

17 Februari.

"Kaito-kun Kaito-kun lihat apa yang ku buat untukmu!"

Gadis itu menyerahkan kotak yang terbungkus rapi. Pemuda itu membuka kotak tersebut

"Syal? Untuk apa?"

"Apa kau suka? Aku membuatnya sendiri loh"

"Ini tak akan berguna.. Lebih baik kau berikan padan orang lain.."

10 April.

Persidangan akan ketuk Palu atas terdakwa yang dituntut atas kasus pemerkosaan hingga korbannya hamil. Hatsune Miku datang tepat waktu, membalikkan fakta atas terdakwa. Membuatnya terbebas dari jeratan sel.

"Gadis itu melakukan pencemaran nama baik, anak yang di kandungnya adalah hasil hubungannya dengan kekasihnya sendiri. Aku membawa orangnya beserta rekam DNA. Gadis itu juga telah menyewa pembunuh bayaran untuk menghabisi Shion Kaito, aku bawa orangnya kesini beserta saksi dan rekam cctv."

26 April.

"Miku.. Aku dijodohkan dengan gadis bernama Megurine Luka, anak dari rekan ayahku. Dia manis dan baik hati juga lemah lembut, dia adalah model disalah satu majalah fashion" ucap sang ocean blue

"... Selamat ya, kau sangat beruntung" sang gadis berucap parau, ada sedikit luka baru yang tergores di hatinya tanpa pemuda itu sadari

29 April.

Suara indah gadis bermarga Hatsune itu berhasil mencuri perhatian seorang produsen musik ternama dibawah label Yamaha Corp.

"Aku mau bisa bermain gitar! Kaito ajari aku!" ucap si gadis kepada pemuda di hadapannya

"Lain kali saja.. Aku sedang tidak mood, lagipula aku akan ada janji dengan Luka malam in jadi selamat tinggal.." ucap pemuda itu dingin

"Aku mengerti.. Maaf aku tidak tahu diri.." ucap gadis itu lirih -hingga tak terdengar siapapun selain dirinya sendiri-

Pemuda itu telah lenyap secepat angin. Miku kini hanya mengaduk-aduk eskrim yang mulai mencair di hadapannya. Kemudian ia merogoh tasnya, meraih ponsel manis kesayangannya

"Kak Mikuo!" sapa Miku dengan ceria

"Ada apa?" datar dan dingin, bahkan melebihi es

"Apa kau sudah makan siang? Kau sedang istirahat kan? Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri nanti kakak sakit loh! Masa dokter sakit kan nggak lucu" gadis manis terlihat ceria

"Maumu apa hah?!" nadamu naik hee?

"kakak.. Miku mau boneka panda.."

"Kau menelfonku hanya untuk itu?! Kau bisa kan beli sendiri! Atau kau bisa suruh butlermu untuk membelinya!"

"Aku ingin kakak yang memberikannya.." lirih.. parau nan sendu

"Jangan bercanda! Berhenti bersikap seperti anak-anak! Aku sibuk disini! Berhenti mengangguku!"

"Baiklah.. Aku akan berhenti mengganggumu untuk selamanya, kakak.." gumamnya langsung memutus panggilan itu

Malam hari yang tenang.

"Maaf Kaito.. Tapi sejak awal perjodohan bukan sesuatu yang kuinginkan, aku bersikap baik hanya untuk tidak mengecewakan orangtuaku..." gadis itu baru saja dipergoki oleh tunangannya sendiri saat tengah berdua dalam kamar hotel bersama lelaki lain.

15 Mei.

Album perdananya dirilis dan sukses mengharumkan nama Hatsune Miku di dunia panggung. Ia berkeja keras sendirian, melatih vocal 8 jam sehari. Dan kini disibukkan dengan konsernya yang harus segera digelar dalam waktu dekat.

27 Mei.

Konser perdananya sukses besar, namanya kian memuncak. Konser telah usai, Hatsune Miku berencana turun dari panggung. Namun tubuhnya berkata lain, semuanya menjadi gelap..

1 Juni.

Gadis dengan marga Hatsune terbaring kian lemah di ruang ICU rumah sakit kakaknya sendiri. Sementara sang kakak terdiam sendu dalam ruang kerjanya.

"Tidak... Miku.. Tidak..."

"Kemungkinannya 1 banding 1000 kasus bukan?" ucap orang lain disana dengan rambut honey-blonde

"Apa-apaan... Ini mustahil.. Semuanya bohong kan?!" Hatsune Mikuo kacau, ia mengacak meja kerjanya sendiri.

Hasil tes menunjukkan fakta teramat pahit nan menggores hati.

 **Brakk!**

Pintu ruang kerjanya terbanting, menampakkan pemuda ocean blue yang kini terlihat kacau.

"Kalian bohong kan...?" tanyanya parau, sementara pemuda teal di hadapannya mulai terisak pelan.

July.

Hatsune Mikuo mulai frustasi. Dia tak menemukan satupun cara untuk menyelamatkan adik kecilnya.

Adiknya, sang idol bermarga Hatsune terkulai makin lemah. Dia hanya membuka matanya untuk makan dan minum tanpa ada sepatah katapun terucap dari bibir manisnya. Makanannya tak lebih dari sekadar bubur. Obat-obatan ditolak keras oleh tubuh mungilnya, membuat harapan sang kakak makin menipis. Tubuhnya kian mengurus, hanya diam terbaring seperti boneka porselen yang rapuh.

Hatsune Mikuo kini mengabdikan hidupnya pada sang adik tersayang -kapan kau pernah sayang padanya?-

Ia menyerahkan semua urusan rumah sakit pada rekan dokternya yang lain, dan kini berfokus pada sang adik. Namun harapan Mikuo terus diretakkan, jantung sang adik sempat berhenti sebelumnya lalu Tuhan kembali memberi harapan pada sang kakak. _Kenapa Kau mempermainkan harapanku?_

Adik manisnya juga sempat siuman beberapa hari -menaikkan harapan Mikuo setinggi langit-, bicara dan ditemani dengan sang psikolog. Gadis itu sudah lelah hee, dia sudah bosan, dia ingin tidur, biarkan dia tidur dengan tenang.

10 July.

Gadis itu jatuh koma, membuat kakaknya kehilangan kewarasan beberapa saat.

"Miku kau ingin belajar gitar bukan? Buka matamu Miku, ayo kita belajar. Lihat aku sudah bawa gitar untukmu... Miku.. Lihat apa ku kenakan di leherku ini, ini syal yang kau buat sepenuh hati bukan? Kau membuat ini khusus untukku bukan? Miku.. Kumohon maafkan aku..." pemuda berambut ocean blue itu meruntuhkan kodratnya sebagai seorang pria, menangis terisak menggengam erat tangan mungil gadis yang kini masih terbaring lemah itu.

*

Tes tes tes!

Tangan pemuda ocean blue disana dihujani air dari matanya sendiri. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat, dadanya terasa amat sesak, asam lambungnya naik hingga kerongkongan. Ia ambil gelas disisi ranjangnya -menenggak isinya dengan brutal- kemudian menatap sendu gelas kaca itu.

*

Pemuda berambut teal disana termenung menatap jendela yang menampakkan langit gelap -tanpa Bulan dan bintang-

Terimakasih pada sahabatnya, tanpa ia mungkin Mikuo sudah mendekam di rumah sakit jiwa sekarang. Beruntunglah ia hanya mendekam di rumah sakitnya sendiri. Beruntunglah..

*

Siang Hari keseesokannya

Koran bisnis ternama menampakkan berita terbarunya.

"Shion Kaito, pewaris sah Shion corp. ditemukan tewas bersimbah darah di kamarnya dengan luka sayatan di lengan kirinya dan pecahan kaca yang tercecer di sekitarnya."

Pembawa televisi membacakan berita mengikis hati

"Selepas kepergian idol pendatang baru bernama Hatsune Miku, kini berita duka hadir dari kancah dunia kesehatan. Hatsune Mikuo, kakak kandung sang idol sekaligus dokter dan pemilik rumah sakit terbesar di negeri ini ditemukan tewas di kamar rawatnya. Dugaan yang kini timbul bahwa ia bunuh diri dengan meminum racun"

 ***FIN***


End file.
